Year:1919
1919 in music: Singles: *Sahara (We'll Soon Be Dry Like You) Esther Walker *On Patrol in No Man's Land Jim Europe's 369th Infantry Hellfighters Band *Memphis Blues Jim Europe's 369th Infantry Hellfighters Band *Peter Gink Six Brown Brothers *Lasses Candy Original Dixieland Jazz Band *All of No Man's Land Is Ours Jim Europe's 369th Infantry Hellfighters Band *Jazz Baby Jim Europe's 369th Infantry Hellfighters Band *Addio a Napoli Enrico Caruso *Kirmanshah/Sweet Pickin's Fred Van Eps/Okeh Dance Orchestra *Nobody Knows and Nobody Cares Art Hickman's Orchestra *Beautiful Ohio Henry Burr *Sweet and Low Art Hickman's Orchestra *How I Hate to Get Up in the Morning Arthur Fields *Lazy Daddy Original Dixieland Jazz Band *Lohengrin - Prelude (Act 3) Boston Symphony Orchestra *Russian Rag Jim Europe's 369th Infantry Hellfighters Band *I've Got My Captain Working for Me Now Al Jolson *The Moon Shines on the Moonshine Bert Williams *Burmese Belles Art Hickman's Orchestra *Let Us Not Forget Thomas Edison *Jazz Baby Agnes Lynn *Slide, Kelly, Slide/I Ain't Got No Time to Have the Blues Wilbur Sweatman/Louisiana Five *Roll Jordan Roll Jim Europe's 369th Infantry Hellfighters Band *St. Louis Blues All Star Trio *Johnny's in Town Arthur Fields *Kansas City Blues/Alcoholic Blues Wilbur Sweatman/Louisiana Five *The Hesitating Blues Art Hickman's Orchestra *Over There George M. Cohan *Fagerö-valsen Ernst Rolf *Hesitating Blues Jim Europe's 369th Infantry Hellfighters Band *How Ya Gonna Keep 'Em Down on the Farm? Jim Europe's 369th Infantry Hellfighters Band *On the Streets of Cairo Art Hickman's Orchestra *Caprice Espanol Albert Spalding *I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles/Yearning Selvin's Novelty Orchestra/Joseph C. Smith's Orchestra *Beale Street Blues Al Bernard *You'd Be Surprised Billy Murray *Orange Blossom Rag Louisiana Five *Tipsy Step Tanz Orchester *Snoops, The Lawyer Nora Bayes *The Worst Is Yet to Come Billy Murray *Poor Little Butterfly Is a Fly Gal Now All Star Trio *Freckles Billy Murray *I Ain't 'en Got 'en No Time to Have the Blues/Take Me to the Land of Jazz Marion Harris / Billy Murray & Ed. Smalle *Mandy Van and Schenck *I vespri siciliani: Mercé, dilette amichi Rosa Ponselle *In Siam All Star Trio *Virginia Blues Louisiana Five *I Gave Her That/Don't Take Advantage of My Good Nature Al Jolson/Fred Whitehouse *Tell Me Why Art Hickman's Orchestra *Tell Me/Wonderful Pal Al Jolson/George Meader *Sweet Leonore Lewis James *Dolores Jazz Tanz Orchester *Go Down Moses Harry Burleigh *The First Rose of Summer John McCormack *That Tumble-Down Shack in Athlone/You're Still an Old Sweetheart of Mine Sterling Trio *You Don't Need the Wine to Have a Wonderful Time Eddie Cantor *Ja Da Jim Europe's 369th Infantry Hellfighters Band *Alcoholic Blues/Ja-Da Billy Murray / Arthur Fields *Oh! What a Pal Was Mary/Dear Heart Henry Burr / John Steel *Piękne﻿ Dziewczę Orkiestra Wiejska Syrena Record *The Hand That Rocked the Cradle John Steel *A Good Man Is Hard to Find Wilbur Sweatman *Just Blue All Star Trio *The Little Whistler Sibyl Sanderson Fagan *K-K-K-Kaatje Albert Bol *The Ambassador Polka Bohumir Kryl *See Old Man Moon Smile Al Bernard and Ernest Hare *Uncle Josh and Aunt Nancy Put Up the Kitchen Stove Cal Stewart *The Music of the Wedding Chimes/Gates of Gladness Coney Island Jazz Orchestra/Johnson's Big Five *Miss Trombone New York Military Band *The Mad Jazz Razz The Manhattan Jazz Band *In and Out Joseph Samuels' Jazz Band *Don't Cry, Frenchy, Don't Cry/I Know What it Means to be Lonesome Charles Hart & Elliott Shaw/ Henry Burr *Ringtail Blues Wilbur Sweatman *Tell Me Joseph C. Smith *A Pretty Girl Is Like a Melody John Steel *Mandy- Medley Fox Trot Ben Selvin *I Left My Door Open and My Daddy Walked Out Paul Biese *Come Where My Love Lies Dreaming Anna Case *I've Got My Captain Working for Me Now Eddie Cantor *In Miami Nora Bayes *Ja-Da Medley Original New Orleans Jazz Band *Was There Ever a Pal Like You/You're a Million Miles From Nowhere Henry Burr/Charles Harrison *Spaghetti Rag J. Lawrence Cook *Ruspana Earl Fuller *Little David Play on Your Harp/Exhortation Noble Sissle/Jim Europe's Singing Serenaders *War Bride Blues All Star Trio *A Garden of Make-Believe/Night Was Made for Love Alice Delysia/Alice Delysia and Harry Welchman *Chelsea Nancy Gibbs & F. Pope Stamper *You'd Be Surprised/And He'd Say "Oo La La We We" Ada Jones/Billy Murray *All Quakers Are Shoulder Shakers All Star Trio *Open Up the Golden Gates to Dixieland/Granny Van and Schenck/Adele Rowland *I Want a Daddy (Who Will Rock Me to Sleep) Palace Trio *Hunkatin Joseph Samuels' Jazz Band *Phi-Phi (Extraits) Alice Bonheur *I've Got My Captain Working for Me Now/And That Ain't All Billy Murray/Arthur Fields *Mandy/The Breeze (Blow My Baby Back to Me) Shannon Four/American Quartet *Just as We Used to Do Billy Murray *I'll Say She Does All Star Trio *Hindustan Joseph Samuels' Jazz Band *That Tumble-Down Shack in Athlone John McCormack *One and Two and Three and Four Rock-A-Bye Waldorf Astoria Orchestra *Aloma/Rainy Day Blues J. C. Beck's Orchestra/Rudy Wiedoft *Ragging the Chopsticks Arthur Fields *My Cairo Love/The Vamp Emerson Xylo-Phiends/Emerson Dance Orchestra *Hindustan Orqestrina Tzigan Americana *Mandy/I'll Be Happy When the Preacher Makes You Mine Van and Schenck/Irving and Jack Kaufman *Polska na Zawsze Orkiestra Wiejska Syrena Record *Beautiful Ohio Blues Columbia Saxophone Sextette *A Good Man Is Hard to Find Marion Harris *Le pont d'Avignon Éva Gauthier *Au clair de la lune Éva Gauthier *Ave Maria London Catholic Choir *You Oughta' Go and See the Wimmin Swimmin'/Someday You'll be Sorry Jack Tracey/Sanford and Sanford *Tears of Love/Wait and See Charles Hart/Henry Burr *Scotch Hot Billy Whitlock *Juanita Conway's Band *Rose Room/Smiles Medley Riley's Cabaret Orchestra/Gennett Orchestra *Tears Tell (The Story to Me) Charles Hart *Baltimore Centennial March Roger's Band *Mickey Joseph C. Smith Trio *Onward, Christian Soldiers! The Calvary Choir and The Choir Boys of St. Andrews Church N.Y. *Windy Willie New York Military Band *Uncle Josh and the Honey Bees Cal Stewart *Just for Me and Mary/Every Tear Is a Smile (In an Irishman's Heart) Charles Hart and Lewis James/Charles Hart *The Sea Makes a Man a Man Donald Chalmers *Othellos Tod (Othello) (Verdi)/Tiefland (Eugen d'Albert) Richard Schubert *When I Gets Out in No Man's Land Arthur Collins & Byron Harlan *How'ya Gonna Keep 'em Down on the Farm Nora Bayes *Wild Flower Waltz/Dardanella Yerkes Jazzarimba Orchestra/Prince's Orchestra *Yelping Hound Blues Louisiana Five *Chong (He Come From Hong Kong)/Ja-Da Irving Kaufman/Arthur Fields *A Rose a Kiss and You John Steel Category:1919